1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible seat-bed assembly for use in a vehicle and is constructed whereby the assembly may be readily converted between a seat defining arrangement and a bed defining arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of convertible seat-bed assemblies heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,718,256, 3,634,893, 3,913,152, 4,037,872, 4,104,747, 4,131,960, 4,321,716, 4,512,048, 4,543,675, 4,563,784 and 4,569,093. However, these previously known forms of convertible seat-bed assemblies do not include the structural and operational features of the instant invention which coact to provide a convertible seat-bed that may be readily shifted between a seat defining position and a bed defining position, which is readily manually actuatable, which is provided with an actuating mechanism specifically designed to be readily actuated manually within the confines of a vehicle in which the assembly is disposed, which includes an actuating mechanism of the manual type movable past a center position in order to transform the assembly from a bed to a seat and which utilizes a minimum of ccmponents and complex parts.